Modern optical communication systems, such as dense wavelength division multiplexed (DWDM) systems, transmit data and voice traffic using multiple channels, each at a distinct wavelength or frequency of light. Typically, the multiple channels are spaced at 100 GHz, 50 GHz, 25 GHz, or 12.5 GHz across a frequency or wavelength range that is defined by optical components, such as erbium doped fiber amplifiers (EDFAs) included in the optical communication system.
Network equipment manufacturers and service providers for these optical communication systems measure wavelength and power of optical signals within the multiple channels to monitor the system performance. Since wavelength meters are typically used to monitor wavelength of these optical signals, it would be convenient to adapt the wavelength meters to also measure power of these optical signals. Prior art power measurement methods using wavelength meters provide inaccurate power measurements when the optical signals are modulated, as the optical signals are in the DWDM and other types of systems.